The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, such as computers, and particularly to portable electronic devices, such as portable computers.
A variety of portable, electronic devices are used for performing various tasks. An exemplary device includes a chassis, a processor disposed within the chassis, a display, an input device (e.g. a keyboard) and an audio output device, such as a speaker or speakers. The electronic device can take the form of a portable computer, DVD player, Internet access device or other devices.
There has been a trend towards making such devices smaller and thinner to make such devices more readily portable. However, as such devices get thinner and/or more complex, there is decreased room for mechanical support of the overall chassis. Additionally, some of these devices, such as notebook computers, have a plurality of openings for xe2x80x9cmultibaysxe2x80x9d that add to the structural problems.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a portable computer is provided with increased structural stiffness. The portable computer comprises a chassis and a keyboard connected to the chassis. The computer also includes a speaker box and a speaker coupled to the speaker box. The speaker box is designed as a structural support member connected to the chassis.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a portable electronic device structure is provided. The electronic device structure comprises a chassis having a front, a rear, a first side extending between the front and the rear and a second side extending between the front and rear. A reinforcement structure is coupled to the chassis such that it extends at least partially between the first side and the second side to provide added structural rigidity. Additionally, a speaker is mounted to the reinforcement structure.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for reinforcing a portable computer having a chassis. The method comprises combining a speaker with a structural reinforcement member. The method further includes connecting the structural -reinforcement member along the chassis to stiffen the chassis.